Jed
"I just took a walk. A long walk, but I'm back now." -Jed to Terath Kosugan in A Long Walk Back Home . Personality Jed is dead. It is the very foundation of his character. Jed keeps to himself mostly and is not looking to befriend anyone, though sometimes it just happens. He is quite somber, somewhat apathetic towards the plights of others, and is always looking for a means to die. His brutal past and current predicament has led him on a path of repentance. Everything he does is for this goal. Appearance Jed is lean, but falling apart at the edges, literally. His death-like state has led his heart to stop pumping blood through his system and because of this, his skin is incredibly pale, almost gray. He often wears a light tan duster coat which is riddled with rips, tears and bullet holes. At his waist, he keeps a single handgun he calls "Malice". History Jed died. He died a few years ago and the cause of death, a bullet to the back. It ripped through his spine and killed him instantly. When he awoke, he was surprised, not because he thought he was dead, though it did come to mind, but because he awoke buried underneath a mountain of corpses. He tried to scream at that time, but found himself unable. In fact he couldn't do much of anything. For hours he just lay there, the smell of rotting flesh filling his nose and though he wanted to gag, he couldn't. Corpse after corpse was removed from the pile and when he finally saw the light it only brought around the horrible truth. He was undead, brought back to life by necromancers in order to serve an evil purpose. Though he remembered every action he committed, every woman and child he slaughtered, every bullet and blade that struck his body, every life he took, he remembered it all, but he could not control himself. His body moved on it's own, he was the puppet and the necromancer his puppeteer. During his time undead, he looked back on his previous life. He had a wife and child. He was once a sharpshooter for the military. He met a young girl during his training and married her during his service. They soon had a baby girl, but he was soon called away when the shit went down. That's where he died, shot in the back from a soldier of the Red Ribbons. he left behind his beautiful wife who was a year his younger and his daughter who was just a year old. Though he loved them dearly they were actually one of his first kills. He could do nothing but watch them be brutally slaughtered by his own hands as they called out for him to stop. The brutality of it all corrupted his mind. Once his necromancer master was destroyed, he was given a new life, free from control and was now once again able to control his own body. The first thing he did was stab himself in the chest with a sword. When that didn't work, he tried a bullet to the brain. Still no luck. Even with a guillotine and chainsaw, he was still unable to die. It was his punishment, a way to repent for the sins he committed against his family that day. Jed now wonders, those who know him calling him Dead Jed, and doing whatever he sees fit. Nothing mattered any more, all he could do was aimlessly go wherever his legs took him; though not without some powerful necromancer secrets. Story In Progress Abilities In Progress Relationships In Progress Category:Characters